User talk:Lord Matthew Blastshot
Money My fellow cousin, I will give you the 500,000 rubbles you wished for. The ship will be great for the Royal Transportation Guard. I thank you for this wonderful gift, And I hope you use the money well. Your cousin, and good friend. 00:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re Listen, ik you have difficuties w/Sparrow, and the Assassins only mentioned Sparrow so you would go to war with the good guys(The Brethren Courts) because they want us dead so they can take over the EITC and the world. ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 00:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) True Thats True, but why would Sparrow send enemies just to hurt himself? The Rebels hate him, why would sparrow make enemies out of the Navy? ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 00:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm question Why did you make the arrest warrents for Jack Sparrow? He didnt have anything to do with your assasination attempt. Please reply(and i dont mean to sound like a jerk) ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 00:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow... :( yer mean... Jim Bloodsilver member of the House of the Phoenix 00:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) P.s. When I get my clothes back, IM GOING TO MURDER YOU! Have fun! Um Really the rebel pirates or what ever you want to call them are responsible for the attempt on your life and i swear i will help you in any way possible to kill those responsible. ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: HMS ??? Augusuts is good. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cover Say we won it from the Spanish in a battle, and that it's a painting from when it was Spanish. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Very well Agreed ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 07:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: HMS Augustus Appoint it the Royal Navy flagship. It goes with you. If you would rather say with the HMS Victory, it will stay in England. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Template Question For the British empire wiki i made a template for my use on this wiki but i think i made one for it. Tell me what you think. Also the parts where it says my things i'll edit them out just need to know what you think. 15:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) THX :D Ok The template has been added to the wiki. I just took the EITC pic off and replaced it with the other Navy flag pic but check it out. I put a block on it to and the code it Under Construction 16:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Assassination Attempts I know who Samuel Redbeard and William Yellowbones are alligned with to try and kill u. ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 22:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Assassinations I do not fear death, Blastshot. I fear England's security. Be that as it may, I will stay near Hampton Court Palace. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Head of Army I'm torn between Capt. Skull X and Lawrence Daggerpaine for requests. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE. Assassination Attemps Dear Cousin, I will be returning to St. Petersburg for protection.I feel that if we all in the same place it might be easier, Therefore we should all flee to safer areas. I will be staying in the Summer Palace in St. Petersburg. If you care to join me just let me know. 23:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going now I have already schedueled a departure boat, I will be leaving at midnight, tonight. Check my new page that I made, Escape at Midnight '' '' 23:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Tea I was trained as an assassin since I was 24. I'm trained to resist poison. However, I will find another drink until the tea is checked. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Blood -starts throwing up- Hey.... Theres something wrong with the tea here.... '' '' 23:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HMS Arson? Didn't we use that ship to attack Tortuga, by filling it with torches and gunpowder? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's okay I was a bodyguard of royalty when I was 19. I can survive..... I do not need a physician. Also John told me of the HMS Arson... It's rather pathetic how successful the rebel forces are. I suggest we publish our success in arresting the men who burned the Arson. '' '' 23:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) isn't that ironic xD? WHAT? I want the HMS Victory and the HMS London on this as soon as possible. I want Lord Admiral Banastre Tarleton to lead this. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) HMS Augustus Where's it's next destination? We'll choose from there. Make sure the HMS Faye is following it. I want the crew to be the 28th Royal Firing Squad. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Spain? We control northern Spain do to the Russian-Spanish wars. This may be good for us..... the Spanish fleet is weak, thanks to Marauder's Militia. Send the 28th Royal Firing Squad after her. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Then Let Them Their loss. We can build a new one. You have blueprints from rebuilding it, right? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What? And why the hell are they there!?! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... I hope your men have shovels. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Facepalm Where's Edgar? He's big in strong. I'm fat and I where a powdered wig, so I can't do it. ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 01:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ya! Where am I...? '' '' 21:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Grave Digging up graves? Is not for me but....WHY?!??! '' '' 23:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. Your signature is ready now. Sent them I sent them to your Prive Estate. Here is a picture I took of one of them as a sampler: I found these in Clemente's grave. They were in a ivory box, inside was also a cleverly hidden booby trap and a false door. I took a picture of a sketch of the hidden ship. Begin building immediatly. The EITSI could also be of use. '' '' 23:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE. Pic Thank you very much! I will most certainly use those. By the way, would you like to be Vice President of the Museum? Oh thank you. I'll be sure to make sure it has your correct name. Im about to make a slideshow of kings/queens. So.. it should all be organized. My plan is to have a slideshow of ships, weapons, monarchs, buildings, crowns/jewels, Ok Already heading for England and I will tell you of a plot but tommorow cause i gtg in a few. 01:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow you just saved me about 45 minutes! xD thank you so much for all your contributions to helping the Imperial Academy of Art. Not bad It's not that humilating..... Have you sent those blueprints to the EITCSI? If not start building them. Now. Also I have another picture of myself: Send those blueprints. The Rebel and Spanish forces are closing in. Send them now. I do not want to tell you again to get working on them. '' '' 01:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC)